Disney Emoji Blitz event list
The following is a list of past, current, and upcoming events of the mobile game Disney Emoji Blitz. Recurring Event Descriptions *'Challenge Event': "Use specific emojis to play special missions! Buy to unlock emojis and level up emojis you already have! Complete special missions to win prizes!" **This event can only be played with the event specific emojis. Each event-emoji has their own set of missions and prizes. *'Clear Event': "Every round the board is covered with specific item. Gather all the specific items to collect a currency." **"Collect currency to win prizes!" Lucky Emoji's earn x2 currency. *'Food Fight Face-Off': "Play versus other players in the Food Fight Face-off! Drop items to the bottom of the board. Collect the most items to win!" **"Blitz Items cause different effects that help you and hinder your opponent. Trigger Blitz Mode to create a Blitz item. Drop a Blitz Item to the bottom of the board to use it." **Triggering Blitz Mode does not extend time during a Food Fight Face-Off. **Collect stars to win prizes and progress through the event. Every food gotten during game play counts as one star. Winning the round results in six stars; tying the round results in four stars; losing the round results in two stars. **There are four sets of prize maps: Breakfast Brawl, Lunch Rumble, Dinner Melee, and Dessert Duel. "Each map has a different set of lucky Emojis that earn x2 stars!" **While playing during a Food Fight Face-Off, there is no score tracking. **Currently, there are seven emojis that cannot be used on Food Fight events due to their emoji power (adding time when time can't be altered for Food Fight events, etc.). The seven emojis are , , , , , , and . ***Prior to the 2018 Halloween update, certain emojis such as and could not be used during a Food Fight Face-Off, because they can make it easier for the player to win a Food Fight Face-Off. *'Item Card Event': "Use power ups to collect specific items." Each Item Card Event comes with four sets of item collections. There are nine items in each collection with rare items using the lucky emojis featured for the event. **If there are three item cards, the prizes for each item collection are as follows: , , and . **If there are four item cards, the prizes for each item collection are as follows: , , , and . **If there are five item cards, the prizes for each item collection are as follows: , , , , and . **"Collect a line of items to get a prize." Completing a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line of 3 items results in either a or a . This means there are eight prizes on an item collection until the final prize for the map. *'Magic Key Event': "Collect by dropping them to the bottom of the board. are rare and disappear if they're not quickly collected! Collect to open prizes! Open 3 to unlock the section. Unlock all prizes to win prize". **There are no lucky emojis for Magic Key events. **Unlike other events, Magic Key events are always set as default events and therefore cannot be turned off until the event ends or if you complete the event. **There are six in the section. Each costs nine . **There are four in the section. Each costs twenty-two . **Combining a with a spawns another and also resets its timer. *'Rainbow Falls': "Complete a series of one-game missions. If you fail, you restart at the first mission. Complete enough missions to win a prize. More missions unlock over time. Complete every mission in Rainbow Falls to win ." **Rainbow Falls events occur following completion of Villain, Survival, and Clear Events. *'Survival Event': "specific items appear and fade before disappearing. Use power ups to collect specific items. Each round, you have health instead of a time limit. If specific items disappear, you lose some health. Collect specific item to win prizes. Emojis earn x2 specific item." **Currently, there are nine emojis that cannot be used on Survival events due to their emoji power (adding time when there is no time for survival events, finding items when there are no items for survival events, etc.). The nine emojis are , , , , , , , , and . *'Tag Team Event': "Play with a team of two emojis!" (The player picks one and the computer picks the second) "Use powers to switch between emojis! Complete missions to win prizes! Missions with specific token are special! Team up with specific emojis on these missions! Complete all team missions to win" a diamond box featuring the event specific emojis. *'Token Event': "Collect specific items from Missions and Events to win prizes!" **Token Events last for one month. During the month, any completed mission is worth 1,150 specific currencies instead of the typical 100 coins. **Unlike other events, Token Events are always set as default events and therefore cannot be turned off until the event ends or if you complete the event. *'Villain Event': "Villain's power charges over time. does an action to the board that affects gameplay. Clear them with power ups! Collect specific item to attack Villain and slow the villain's power! Use specific emojis to collect 2x specific item." **"Super items do x2 damage! Collect Super Items with specific emojis to get x4 specific item!" **"Earn to win or level up Villain." **Every emoji can be used event except for the villain the event is showcasing. Non-Event Character Release Dates Past and Current Events Upcoming Events Category:Disney Emoji Blitz